Legendary Secrets
by Caspian883
Summary: This is a new book that I'm making, so I really don't know what this would relate to. Anyway, Charn Dimension's a boy with incredible power. He doesn't realize it until he goes to the doctor. His power was something sought after years ago, now an enemy is intent on stealing the power from him, one way or another. Can Charn defeat this enemy that seems to know everything?
1. Part 1

"The start of a new life is the end of an old"

~Charn Dimension

Life of Darkness


	2. Intro

I was at home watching TV, when I slowly started to drift off to sleep. I wasn't tired, but as I would soon learn, this was the dream that would lead to the discovery of my powers. Anyway, in the dream, a girl and I were dancing. I bumped into the guy next to us and he took out a gun. He started blasting things and soon got the girl. I ran over to her and felt blood on her chest. I started to feel a light-headed and realized I was bleeding as well. I turned to get some water and the guy stabbed me with my dagger. I suddenly woke up, gasping.

All throughout the week, I've been falling asleep at the weirdest times and each time, I had the same dream. At the end of the week, I told the Headmaster and he took me to Dr. Goldstein, the local doctor that specializes in the subconscious. "And it ends the same way. Like a haunting nightmare that will never go away." I said.

"Let me examine you." Dr. Goldstein said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a theory about this reoccurring dream."

"Doctor, Doctor." Abigail Henston, the doctor's assistant exclaimed. {Abigail Henston was a brunette with emerald green eyes and a fiery spirit. I know this from experience, but let's not skip ahead in the story.}The doctor said, "Yes Abigail." Abigail handed him my transcript.

"Oh no!" Dr. Goldstein said after a split second, "I haven't seen a case like this in a while."

"What do you suppose we do doctor?"

"We kill him."

"Kill him! We can't kill him, I can't kill him."

"You don't have to, but I do."

"Well what's the threat, letting him live?" The doctor is silent. "Say something!" Abigail demands.

"There's nothing else to say." The doctor starts to walk towards the door, but Abigail quickly draws him to a halt.

"You can't kill him!" Abigail said, strongly emphasizing the word "kill".

"Watch me." I was outside the door of the examination room and heard everything. I grabbed my bag off of the bed and ran to the door of my room and tried to open it.

_Great, it's locked. Can this day get any worse? _I thought. The doctor opens the examination room door and comes towards me with a drill. A_pparently it can, I'm losing my life. Before I die, let's take a last look at all my experiences. _I try to think of some, but it's a blank.

_Oh well. This is the end. Goodbye-._

"No!" Abigail yelled seizing the mad doctor. Dr. Goldstein cuts Abigail with his drill, while also throwing her to a wall. "Abigail!" I yelled running over to her. I got a cut where Abigail did, but wasn't even aware of it.

I looked up at the doctor and I said to him vengefully, "Goldstein, you hurt Abigail and now, you will suffer." Not even aware of what happened I put a hand up and shot a blast at the doctor, sending him through the wall.

I snapped back and realized what I did. I looked at my hands and then at the hole in the wall, knowing that the doctor wasn't going to be down for long. I grabbed Abigail and ran through the hospital, stopping every couple seconds to check on my "patient". Her eyes kept on fluttering, but it didn't look like she was fully conscious yet.


	3. College Life

I got to the forest in about 15 minutes and set Abigail down on the ground. Her eyes suddenly opened and she asked me, "Did we escape?"

"Yeah." I said panting, but also looking back.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Charn Dimension."

"Cool name." Abigail said, while trying to get up.

"Careful." I said, delicately setting her back down. I didn't want her to get injured any more. "You got cut pretty badly back there." I feel a stinging pain on my arm and a cut is revealed. "And apparently, I got the same cut."

"Really?" Abigail asked, out of sympathy and kindness. The way I could detect it was in her voice, but she genuinely did care; I don't know how, but I felt it. I showed her the cut.

"Charn, you have an amazing power and I want you to come to Crystal Waters campus with me." Abigail stands up, but leans on me for support until she's stable.

"Okay." I said, "Let's go." We start walking.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, usually when I say that to people they say, 'I don't think so.' and I never get them to come. Crystal Waters is an amazing campus; it's like college actually, except more exciting. School is more interactive, you get more freedom than a regular college and you never know who you might meet."

Abigail grabbed my arm lightly. She then looks me in the eyes. My blood starts boiling and my heart rate goes 10 times faster each second.

"Let's go." She said. We start walking again. "I guess I'm just so used to arguing to get my point across."

"You'll get no problems out of me." I quickly added, "But don't think I won't speak my mind."

"Occasionally or is that part of the package?"

"That's included; you think you could handle it?"

"I'm counting on it."

"I sure wish I could heal you." Suddenly, a light shone over Abigail's cut and she was healed. Seconds later, my cut was healed as well and we were about to move when Abigail asked, "Is this yours?" while holding up a book.

"Yeah." I take the book from her hands. "I write a lot. I was someday hoping to become a full-fledged author."

"That's a hefty responsibility. Think you're up for it?"

"I'm ready, but just in case I have you by my side to help." Abigail started to blush and I leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled away and said, "Um, we should really head out now if we want to get to the campus by midnight," thinking to herself _"No, not yet anyway."_

_"But I really want to. I have to."_

_"Wait!" _Abigail demands herself. We arrived at the campus at midnight, just like Abigail said. As soon as we set foot on the premises, alarms sounded and men appeared.

"Freeze!" The commanding officer, James, said. {James Boston: he's tall, has blue eyes (another thing I know from experience), and he's captain of the Rugby team.}

"James. It's me, Abigail." Abigail said.

"Abigail. You know you can't be on Campus this late at night."

"Sorry," Abigail apologized, "I was looking for Headmaster Jordan to apply a new student."

"Hey," I said to James, "I'm Charn Dimension."

"James Boston." James responded, "So, what's your power?"

"Yes, Mr. Dimension." Headmaster Jordan appeared. "What is it?"

Abigail hands Headmaster Jordan my transcript.

"Unbelievable! He really has this power?" Headmaster Jordan asked Abigail, who nodded.

"But the power's hidden." Abigail said, "For some reason, it's only tapped into under rage. With the other students, it was never like this. But then again, Charn's potential with this power is greater. It might take years to fully unlock it."

"Well, luckily we lots and lots of time." Headmaster Jordan turns to me. "Well Mr. Dimension, welcome to Crystal Waters Campus."

_I just got accepted to a super-powered boarding school… Great. _I thought. I look over at Abigail. _You know, this whole boarding school idea might not be a bad thing, but something's coming and it's coming fast. I just hope what Abigail says isn't true._

"Charn, Chaaaarn." Abigail snapped her fingers and I was drawn back to attention.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Abigail asked Headmaster Jordan. "He seems so distant."

"He's got a lot running through his mind." Headmaster Jordan responded, thinking, _"I sense it too. Could it really be him? It can't be, he was banished. But if that was true, then what's that power?"_

"Charn, follow me to your dorm for the night. Tomorrow, I'll give you a tour of Campus and show you to your official room." Headmaster Jordan led me away and the others went back to their dorms.

**The next day…**

Headmaster Jordan meets me at the end of Campus and officially gives me the tour of the Facilities. While walking, we came across a locked door. "Headmaster Jordan." I said. She stops.

"Yes Charn."

"What's behind this door?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. There's a portal in there. It appeared years ago and almost destroyed Campus, but luckily someone came and stopped it. We sealed it in that door, so no one would touch it. Who knows what would happen if it was to be opened again?"

I looked at the door and my eyes glowed. Unaware, my hand reached for the knob on the door. I was about to turn the knob, when Headmaster Jordan yelled, "Charn!" I stopped.

"Sorry Headmaster Jordan." I apologized, "It was like I didn't know what I was doing. Like I couldn't control my own body." {Something strange was going on and for some reason, I was in the mix. I just couldn't figure out what.}

"It's okay Charn; now let's just continue the tour." We walked for some distance until we got to the South Wing. Once there, we went up a few flights of stairs. Headmaster Jordan opened the door. "And these are your roommates." She said.

Abigail was reading a book and sat up. "Charn, what are you doing here?" Abigail asked me.

"I guess this is my room on Campus." I responded.

"I'll just come back later." And with that, Headmaster Jordan closed the door and left Abigail and I alone in the room.

"Okay," Abigail said, shyly.

"Um, Abigail, are there any other roommates in the dorm or is it just us? I'd be fine if it was just us." I quickly added, "But that doesn't mean I have a crush on you or anything like that."

"Right." Abigail said to me. "You remember James, well there's him and this other girl named Paige."

"Where are they?"

"At class."

"Wait! Shouldn't you be there?"

"Not until 4."

"Well what are we going to do for 3 hours?"

'We could train." Abigail suggests.

"Sure."


	4. Connection Or Not

Minutes later, we get to the training hall. "I should warn you," I began, "I've never done this before, so if I'm losing, just know I'm a beginner." Abigail throws me on the floor. _Okay, you want to play rough, huh? _I trip Abigail. _Now let's get this thing started._

I fall to the floor. Abigail charges in to attack me, but I'm ready. I back flip, grab a sword off of the wall, and hold it up at her. She continues forward. I kick her to the ground and hold her at sword point. "Check and…" I said, when suddenly, Abigail jumps up and hold me to the ground. "Mate."

"Alright, I gotta head to Headmaster Jordan's." Abigail sticks her hand out and I grab it. "I must say, you're an excellent fighter. Where'd you learn those moves?"

"Okay, to tell the truth, I did go to one karate practice. Practice was moving so slow that I challenged the sensei the next day; I beat him, got my black belt, and never went to another karate practice ever again."

"Really?" Abigail asked, astounded. "You beat the sensei with only one day of karate lessons under your belt?"

"Yeah."

"And then you never went to another karate practice ever?"

"Not after that day. I used karate in middle school, but that was just for self-defense. I was forced to use it three hours a day, not to mention weekends." Abigail and I are suddenly at Headmaster Jordan's office. "I guess I better go in now."

"And I gotta head to class, so see you later Charn." Abigail kisses me on the cheek and scurries away.

"Later." I said with a smile. I turn and knock on Headmaster Jordan's door. "Yes Headmaster Jordan."

"Charn, I want you to tell me what happened before you got to this campus." I told Headmaster Jordan the story and then she responded, "Charn, you and Abigail are connected."

"What!" I said; standing up, ready to object at anytime. "We can't be… it's not possible."

"Charn, you got a cut where Abigail did, even though the doctor never touched you. And that was made sure of by Abigail herself. Not to mention, you got healed at the same time she did. Need I say more?"

"No, but something doesn't make sense: how come I never heard of Abigail until a week ago if we're 'connected'?"

"Some of our students have brotherly and sisterly bonds to other students on campus and they aren't discovered until they spend time with each other. That's why I left you and Abigail alone in the dorm; also I can sense you two have made some special attachments to each other."

"What?" I said, "That's ridiculous."

"Charn, you know you like her, don't deny it."

"I do not have a crush on Abigail." I quickly turned away, when Headmaster Jordan tried to put my eyes into her view. I felt myself start to blush and in order to take the heat off of me, I turned to another matter. Headmaster Jordan must've read my mind because she said, "Here's your schedule."

"Okay… and what!"

"What is it, Charn?"

"Abigail and I are in the same classes."

"And how would you know?"

"I may have looked at Abigail's schedule before we left for the training hall."

"The training hall? No wonder you two are so much in sync."

"What do you mean?"

"The training hall isn't just for improving your skills; it's also a team-building exercise for two connected students."

"Abigail and I improved our connection, so what?"

"You don't understand, I must assign the two of you to the training hall at a specific period in your connection process or else the connection might grow too rapidly."

"And what would happen then?"

"What always happens, the power will start to slowly go to your head and one of you will go unstable. If that happens, the other students will be forced to take you down."

"Well if I'm the unstable one, what will happen to Abigail?"

"She'll die."

"What! She can't die."

"If that happens, she will. It's a law."

"Well, who makes the stupid laws in this world?" I yelled.

"Quiet down. The Cosmic Retribution."

"Who are they?"

"They're the elders of this world; they decide what stays and what goes to keep good and evil balanced."

"Well if they're so powerful, why not just put an end to evil right now?"

"Because, regardless, evil is always going to show up. Also if they tried that, it'll drain their lives. A new Retributionist is chosen for each of the 7 entities: Emotion, Power, Stealth, Life/Death, Experience, Courage, and Intelligence."

"Is there any information on them?"

Headmaster Jordan grabs a book off of her desk. "Just this book, but it has a seal on it. If you want to try and unlock the book, then go ahead."

"Headmaster Jordan?"

"Yes Charn."

"Can I see my transcript?"

"No, but you can come to me for training afterschool." I'm about to refuse, when my watch alarm goes off. "Time to head to class, Mr. Dimension."


	5. Enter the Widower

"See you later Headmaster Jordan." I ran from Headmaster Jordan's office to Building E, where my first class was. _I can't believe Headmaster Jordan put Abigail and me in the same classes._ I felt a tide of anger rising up. _And she believed I actually like Abigail. The audacity of that statement._

_"Well, she isn't wrong." _Another voice said. I stop.

_Who's this?_

_"Someone you'll meet very, very soon."_ And with that, the voice disappeared and I started running again, full force. {I was puzzled by three things: first; who was that, second; how they got in my subconscious, and third; why a sudden feeling of fear had entered my heart. It was strange and felt overwhelming, but I pushed the thought aside and kept moving.

Little did I know; that was the beginning of my adventure and now that it started, the whole world would be affected.} While running, I tripped and the book fell out. I went to pick it up, but paused. {I don't know what was going on, but I knew that this book was a part of it. That was my first idea as to what was going on, and sure enough, more were going to come.}

The algebra teacher said, "=…" when suddenly, I bust through the open door. "We have a new student, please introduce yourself."

"Is that?" James started. "Charn?" Abigail finished.

"Who's Charn?" Paige asked. {Paige Frasier was a blonde with brown eyes. She was very secretive and was often seen with Abigail or by herself. She reminded me of myself in my loner years. I started to remember.}

"Charn, you need to get a social life." My dad said.

"My grades aren't bad, I got them today. Did you know?"

"Of course I don't know, you try to make as little conversation with me as possible. Sometimes I think you're out to ruin my life."

"Me?!" I asked outraged, "Ruin **your** life, how?"

"Because I want to see my only child at least try to make an effort to develop a social life."

"Dad, you know I'm not your only child."

"I know. And Emily was a great daughter until that day."

"Dad, quit it."

"What?"

"Trying to bring up old memories. You really think that by bringing Emily, that's going to make me try to get a social life. I can't get a social life. I can't be popular and get whatever I want like Emily can. I'm her complete opposite. Awkward in every way. Secretive. Kept to myself. Never revealing a thing, not because of trust issues, but because of something I swore to long ago. I only kept my secrets to **one** person and they're gone, six-feet under with everyone else." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Please, Charn, at least try. If not for me, do it for Emily."

"Okay, I'll do it." {And from that day on, I developed my social life. Back to the current situation.}

I looked at Paige, saw Emily, and I suddenly started to feel weak. I collapsed. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Should I take you to the nurse? Jimmy-."

"I said, I'm fine." As I was getting up, I glanced towards Paige._ What is it about her that makes me so weak? I know I don't feel an attraction to her, so what is it? _{Suddenly, an idea hit me, albeit far-fetched, this would help me carry out my adventure.} _Maybe, Emily and Paige are the same person. They have the same eye color, same facial features, same hair color, but I saw Paige then Emily. If the book were open, then maybe I would learn the answer. I guess this is just more of a reason for me to unlock it._

_"He's looking over here, do you think he knows?" _Paige thought.

"_Not yet, but he's piecing the puzzle together. Hopefully, he realizes the connection before…" _Another voice said to Paige.

_"Before, what?"_

_"Before HE comes."_

_"Did you even know Charn was here?"_

_"No, no, no, no!"_

_"What, the-? Come back, please."_

_"Paige, you need to help Charn. In any way you can, but don't tell him yet. If he figures it out by time the confrontation comes, answer anything he wants to know. If not, you tell him."_

_"But what about the book, about the Retributionists, about you?"_

_"Hopefully he'll find out soon enough, he owns the book, he's the one. We all know it."_

_"But I don't, I'm not like you."_

_"Yes you are, we're one in the same. You know what I know."_

_"I didn't always."_

_"I'm leaving, but I'll be back soon, stay strong Paige, stay…"_

"No!" Paige yelled. The entire class directed their attention to Paige, who looked embarrassed. "Excuse me, may I please go to the restroom?"

"Go right ahead." The teacher said. Paige ran out the room, but I didn't see the second image, the one of Emily. {Now things started to heat up, in more ways than one. Confusion struck me and apparently, something struck Paige. Maybe a double take would help, maybe she needed help.}

"May I go too?" I asked.

"Definitely." The teacher replied. I ran after Paige. When Paige got in the bathroom, her thoughts turned back to what just happened. '_"Paige, you need to help Charn. In any way you can, but don't tell him yet. If he figures it out by time the confrontation comes, answer anything he wants to know. If not, you tell him. He owns the book, he's the one. We all know it." '_

_"It's coming, faster than expected. I hope Charn will be ready by then. I just wish I-." _I knock on the door. "Paige, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Paige said, "I'm fine."

"Come out the bathroom. I need to ask you a few things." Paige followed and I looked at her. She looked weary and tired. "Paige, I know you were lying when you said you were fine. For some reason, I know you. Can you explain why?"

'_"Paige, you need to help Charn. In any way you can, but don't tell him yet. If he figures it out by time the confrontation comes, answer anything he wants to know. If not, you tell him." '_

"I can tell you, but I'll tell you later. We need to get to class. Next time we're alone, we'll talk." Paige responded.

"Why not tell me now? We might never get a chance to talk to each other alone ever again. Tell me the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes Paige, I want to know the truth."

"Really?"

"Paige, I need to know. This might have to do with Book of Retribution that Headmaster Jordan gave me, and more importantly, it might have to do with my big sister Emily who died four years ago."

"Alright Charn, I'll tell you and what I'm about to say is the **absolute **truth."


	6. The Truth?

{You know when people say, 'The truth hurts.' Well they were right. What Paige said struck me so deep; I was practically delirious for a few moments.} "I'm Emily." Paige said.

I stood there, I couldn't move, mostly because of shock. "Charn, are you?" Paige takes one step forward. "Get away!" I commanded.

"What the-?"

"No. You're not Emily, you can't be."

"Come on Charn, you have to believe me. I am Emily."

"No, you're not. Paige, stop it." Paige takes another step forward and I stick my hand out. A blast comes from it and knocks Paige to the ground. Her hair falls and I see. {Yup, a light blue bow on the left side of her hair, Emily's signature. That's basically how I snapped back to the truth. To what I knew was the truth all along.}

Paige gets up and looks me in the eyes. "You see." Paige combs through her hair and finds that the bow is revealed. "It was the bow. The bow saved me."

"Truth is part of me knew all along. I mean you share all of the physical properties of Emily, but-."

"But I act like you. Tell you what: I'll explain how you know Emily, but not Paige, if you show me the book."

"Deal." The two of us shake hands. I show Paige the book. _"All seven entities are here. Although none are filled in completely, they flicker on and off. Maybe Charn really is the one, then I'll help him, first by letting him know."_

"Okay. Let's start from the beginning: I'm Emily's identical twin sister. I was 4, when they came. The house got raided and during that time, mom was pregnant with you. Since dad knew they were after me, he went and put me up for adoption. He didn't want me to come back, so he wiped my memory. And I'm assuming he never told you about your powers." I shook my head.

"Anyway after that, I went to the Frasier family. They practically raised me like their own, although they knew who I really belonged to. They froze me in a time chamber and wouldn't let me out, until you were 4. Then they unfroze me and said, 'There's another child, just like you. We want the two of you to grow up together, to look out for each other.' I didn't know what it meant at the time, but your name was mentioned a lot, so I had to remember the name Charn.

"When I was 12, Emily died. I didn't know it, but it felt like I lost a part of myself. The next day, I saw Emily's spirit. She returned my memory to me and I instantly knew who you were, my brother. I wanted to go back, but Emily said, 'No, Charn needs to have a normal life. Even if he believes his only sister is dead. I know that one day you two will meet, that day isn't today though.' "

I could tell this hurt Emily, without even having to hear her voice; it cut her deep knowing that she couldn't let Paige look for me the same way I got cut when Emily died. But it was for the greater good.

"So I stayed and lived with Emily for the past four years. She guided me, taught me right from wrong. She practically said I was living her life. Then at one point, I actually was. Emily wasn't there and it was because I was her now. But deep in my heart, Emily was still there. I know she's going to come out, when? I don't know."

"So, Emily was the reason you yelled in class today?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was her. She was disappearing, because he was reappearing. Charn, did anything weird happen to you on the way here?"

"I heard this voice."

_"You mean me?" _The voice that I heard earlier said.

"This voice?" Paige asked.

_"That's right, piercing brother and sister. But where's the other one?"_

"Widower, I swear you won't get away with this." Paige yelled.

_"I guess we'll just see then. Prepare yourself Charn, because soon, I will end you and I'll get the Book of Retribution. Until then Charn." _Widower's voice disappeared and I eased up a little bit. "I swear, I hate that guy."

"Tell me about it, he's a creep. But anyway Charn, you can't tell a single word about us to anyone. I need you to only address me as Paige, because only I can hear Emily's spirit. She can't find out you know, okay?"

"Alright, now let's go back to class sis."

"Don't push it."

"Right." The two of us walk back into class, several seconds apart. When Paige got to her table, Abigail said, "You okay?"

"Yup," Paige responded, "Everything's fine now. I got everything about Char-, my bladder, out of my system. So, the guy in the front of the class is Charn?"

"Yeah, he's an awesome guy: smart, funny, talented, and sort of sensitive. I mean he-."

"Wait, how would you know about what Charn is?"

"Headmaster Jordan dropped him off at 1, while you guys were at class. Paige, you sounded kind of protective of Charn a second ago, even though you didn't meet him. Why?"

Paige hesitated, but Abigail must not have picked up on it. "I may have bumped into him on the way back to class. We exchanged "hellos" and I just came back… Oh, and by the way, Charn is pretty cute; you think I should ask him out?"

"No!" Abigail said. James looked at her. "I mean no, I don't think that he would say yes, that's all."

"You mean, he would say no to me, but yes to you."

"That's ridiculous, I would never like Charn." Abigail lied. After a while, she said, "Charn's our new roommate."

"Figures." James said.

"What do you mean, James?" Abigail asked.

"Charn's our new roommate, you two meet him and Abigail falls in love with the guy. But, Paige, I think Abigail's right, he wouldn't be a good match for you."

"What, would you be?"

"What? I'm not saying I would be, but I'm more of a candidate than Charn. No offense."

"So, where do I sit?" I asked the teacher.

"At the table with James, Paige, and Abigail."

_I'm sitting at the same table in class as my roommates. This is gonna be fun: my best friend, my sort-of girlfriend and my sister. Let's just get this over with._ I take my seat and begin writing.


	7. Official Training

Soon the bell rang for lunch. Paige and Abigail walked back to the dorm, while James and I went to the training hall. "Okay." Paige said, once they got in the dorm. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Abigail asked.

"You kissed Charn. Every time I look at him, he's looking at you. Something happened between you two, I don't know what but I bet a kiss was involved."

"Okay, I kissed Charn, but it was just on the cheek." Abigail admits, "I would've kissed him on the lips, but I don't know if he-."

"Likes you that way."

"How'd you?"

"I like James."

"Wait, backtrack a minute. You like James?" Paige nodded.

James and I were about to begin training, when he said to me, "You know what?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I think I like Paige."

"And what would make you think that?"

"Well… she's cute, smart, and she has an innocence that makes her-."

"The only person you really trust."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's the same way I feel about Abigail."

"Okay." James said, getting ready, "Now that we got all our relationship issues off of our chests, let's get to the training."

**One hour later…**

James and I emerge from the training hall and I said to him, "Hey James, when are you going to tell Paige you like her?"

"I'll tell Paige when you tell Abigail."

I chuckled a little bit. "Very funny, now go tell Paige."

"I'm serious, go tell Abigail that you have a-. Hey Abigail."


	8. Revelations

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Abigail gives me a look that said, "Right?"

"I'm serious; it's something you probably wouldn't even want to know."

"Uh, Charn." Paige said to me.

"Yeah Paige."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Paige and I leave James and Abigail. Once we're a safe distance away, Paige said to me, "I think you'd better be careful about what you say around Abigail."

"Why?"

"Because she has feelings for you and I know you have feelings for her. I heard about her kissing you."

"What?! Who told you that, did they say that I have a crush on her?"

"And you claim that you don't have feelings for her. But Abigail told me about the kiss."

"Thanks for the update." Paige is about to go back to James and Abigail, but I stop her. "Any sign of Emily, I mean other Emily?"

"No sign of my twin."

"She's not your twin anymore, don't forget that."

"Fine, no sign of my other half."

"That's better."

"Charn, any progress with the book?"

_"Yes Charn,"_ Widower said, piercing Paige and I once again, _"Any progress with the book?"_

_My god, this guy. He's annoying the crap out of me. I wish I could find him, but I have no idea where he is. _I look out towards a tree and see a silhouette of a girl. She turns around and I see a girl that looks like Paige. "Emily?" Suddenly the girl vanishes and I turn my attention back to Widower.

_"Charn, you don't look too well. Do you have a splitting headache?" _Suddenly my head starts to hurt and I start rubbing my temples and drop on my knees.

_"Hahaha. That's all for now Charn, but until then." _The Widower disappears and so does my headache. "Paige, I think I just saw Emily. Did you?"

I look up at Paige, who has gone rather pale. "Paige… Paige." I snap my fingers.

"What?"

"I just saw Emily, did you?"

"No, I didn't." She responded. _"Looks like Emily isn't the only one coming back, so is mom. I guess now I have more motivation to help Charn. I just pray he gets this done in time."_

{Mom's returning, now normally this'd be a lovely reunion. But in this case, with the information I was about to receive, I'd rather her not come back.}

_"Maybe I should just tell him, he needs to know about his family." _Paige thought.

_"And risk him knowing." _Emily said to Paige.

"Emily, what are you doing back?" Paige gestured for me to go. I mouthed, "I'll be over by the tree." And walk over there.

_"What I need to. I know that mom coming back is a big thing and you want to help our brother, but Charn can't know. She's done a lot to hurt all of us and what she did to Charn was too much to bear. I remember one time he cried. Mom has a lot following her and she always did. I don't want Charn to get hurt anymore and I won't let you tell him."_

_"Relax Emily; all I was going to do was just spout off the good things about mom."_

_"And the bad things? What happens if she comes back and tells Charn?"_

_"She won't say a thing about her secret life to him. She realized what she did was wrong; I bet she wants to be in his life again. If she does come back, she won't say anything out of line because she doesn't want Charn to move further away from her. It's always been that way with you right?"_

_"Yes it has, but I was always in his life. I was living for both of us and I'm pretty sure that whatever I said, you were going to say too. I was always close to him, as far he knew-."_

_"And knows." _Paige pointed out.

_"I've always been his guardian, but now that I moved on, it's your responsibility. It's your…"_

"I can't believe it, you're disappearing again! You can't leave me alone, I'm not ready."

_"Paige, don't lie to yourself. I may not know what you're doing, but I know it's the right thing. Like I said before, you need to be Charn's guardian now. Even when I come and reside with him, __**you're his Guardian Angel**__. No matter what, understand?"_

"I understand."

_"Good, now I'll be off for a while, but remember what I said, don't tell him about mom and protect the boy. You know what he means to the Retributionists and more importantly, to you and I."_


End file.
